Meeting You
by mc8521485214
Summary: Meeting you was just the beginning...
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

An auburn-haired girl stepped out of a shiny black limousine amidst a large group of people; they paid no attention. Others were departing from their own limousines as well. The girl wore a pink polo shirt and jeans. With her braided hair, glasses, and her baby face, she stood out from others around her who wore designer's clothing.

"Have a great first day of school, Sakura!" the girl's mother and father said. She smiled and made her way towards the office.

**XOXO**

"Kinomoto, Sakura? As in 'Kinomoto, Sakura' the heiress? You're the heiress to Kinomoto Industries?" the attendant at the office asked in disbelief, insulting Sakura. She nodded politely and took her schedule and room key from the attendant, trying to hide her annoyance. '_Am I really that different from what they expected?!_' she thought. Being as optimistic as she was, Sakura ignored the attendant's comment.

She kept walking and soon found the elevators. On the way there, she accidentally bumped into a raven-haired girl.

"HOOOOOEEEEEEE! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. The girl turned around and hugged her, confusing Sakura. "Huh? Do I know this person?" she muttered.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you so much!" the raven-haired girl said, smiling.

"T-Tomoyo-chan? Why are you here?" Sakura asked, surprised. Even so, she hugged back.

"Well, my mother was talking to your mother and they agreed when I asked to come to this school. I'm so happy! Anyway, Eriol is here too, so we can all hang out again!" Tomoyo explained, her face beaming.

"Hello, Sakura-san," a calm male voice greeted; it was Eriol. His navy blue hair matched his eyes that were hidden behind his spectacles.

"So, what's your room number?" Tomoyo asked.

"Room 500. Why?" Sakura replied, looking for her room key.

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo screamed, her voice echoing throughout the hallway. People stared at them.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you stay in out room for a while? We don't mind," Tomoyo said, panicked; Eriol nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know this chapter is boring, but it's only the first chapter. The next chapter will be better, so please read it (I'll upload it soon)!


	2. They Meet

**They Meet**

Sakura went up to the room despite her friends' objections. She managed to run away by saying, "Who's that?!" and pointing to some random person. Upon arriving on the fifth floor, she saw a large, conspicuous door with her room number on it.

As Sakura was about to open the door, a boy her age opened the door; he had messy, chestnut-colored hair and he was wearing frameless lenses. He was a head taller than her and in his hand was a very thick book.

"Can I help you?" he asked her, looking around cautiously. The boy waited for her answer.

"Um... I'm your roommate," she replied and to have proof, she showed him her room key. The boy stared at her in disbelief, but he let her in. Sakura was surprised at the room.

The "room" was more like a suite. There was a neat little kitchen, a living room, and two doors which Sakura guessed were the two bedrooms. There was also a corner with a full bookshelf and two desks.

She opened the doors and found that one was a bathroom and the other a bedroom. The bedroom had two beds that were practically next to each other. 'HOOOOEEEEEEEEE!! Why are the beds so close to each other?!' she thought, shocked.

Sakura went back to the main part of the "room" and introduced herself. "My name is Kinomoto, Sakura. Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed, but her friendliness was met with an air of awkwardness.

The boy also introduced himself coolly, "Nice to meet you too. My name is Li, Syaoran."

**XOXO**

After unpacking, Sakura examined the "room" again and saw the bookshelf. She picked out a book and sat on the couch to read, not noticing that Syaoran was there; she sat next to him and he immediately scooted about a foot away. Sakura stared at him strangely and saw that he was still moving away.

"Li-san, are you afraid of girls?" she asked jokingly. Syaoran stared at her and looked down.

"I'm not afraid of girls!" he muttered, blushing in embarrassment. Before Sakura knew what she was doing, she was pinching his cheeks and saying, "You're so CUTE!!"

When she let him go, he blushed even more and ran to the other side of the living room. From there, he looked at Sakura with shocked eyes.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, but you just looked so adorable!" she apologized, smiling.

"Y-You... I c-can't believe..." Syaoran said, looking embarrassed.


	3. They Meet Part 2

**They Meet Part 2**

_"Y-You... I c-can't believe..." Syaoran said, looking embarrassed._

Before Syaoran could finish his statement, he ran out of the room and was gone. Sakura thought, 'Did I tease him too much?', but she laughed to herself.

She wandered around the school building, but with her bad sense of direction, Sakura became lost. An hour later, she spotted Eriol and ran towards him. He was talking to Syaoran.

"Oh, it's you, Sakura-san!" Eriol said; Syaoran's back stiffened and he turned away from Sakura.

"Hi... do you two know each other?" she asked, confused. Syaoran stepped forward to run away, but Eriol grabbed him at his collar and held him in place.

"You're so mean, my dear Syaoran. How could you not tell your roommate about US?" Eriol replied, smiling at Syaoran.

'_My dear Syaoran? US? HOOOOEEEEEEE! I didn't know they were like that! I wonder if Tomoyo-chan knows..._' she panicked.

**XOXO**

"I-It's not like that!" Syaoran screamed, attracting the attention of others around them; he looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding!" Eriol explained, patting Syaoran on the head, "He's my cute little cousin! I was going to tell you of his female-phobia, but you ran away. Don't you think he's cute?"

Sakura giggled and nodded; Syaoran fumed at Eriol. He tried to walk away, but Eriol quietly threatened him, "Would you like a kiss, dear cousin?" Syaoran immediately stopped and held his anger in.

"I'm sorry, Li-san. I didn't mean to tease you that much," Sakura apologized; Syaoran nodded in a way that said, '_It's okay._'

**XOXO**

"Eriol, what are you and the Elders planning? I know Daidouji-san is part of it too," Syaoran questioned.

"How smart, dear cousin. But that information is unspeakable; if I were to tell you, the Elders AND your mother would kill me (especially your mother!)," Eriol replied calmly. He started thinking for a moment and was gone when Syaoran looked up. 'Damn that Eriol!' Syaoran thought angrily.

**XOXO**

When Sakura woke up in the morning, Syaoran was already gone; she took a shower and got dressed for class. As she was leaving, she noticed that Syaoran left his glasses on the table. 'I should give this to him,' she thought, picking up his glasses.

Upon arriving at her classroom, Sakura received a big shock. When she looked around to find Syaoran, she saw a group of girls huddled around one seat, and in the center was... Syaoran?!

The girls were watching him quietly as he read a book, but Sakura knew he wasn't reading.

"Here are your glasses, Li-san," Sakura said, giving him his glasses. The girls stared at her angrily, but she didn't know why. Syaoran stood up and gently pulled Sakura into the corner.

"Thank you, Kinomoto-san, but I can do fine without my glasses," he said quietly, not wanting others to hear.

"You weren't even reading," Sakura stated, smirking. '_So, he's afraid of girls, but he still wants to be cool..._' she thought.

"I was reading, but if I weren't, how would you have known?" Syaoran asked defensively. '_How did she know?!'_

"Um... let me see... Your book was upside down," she laughed. Syaoran turned red and sat back down; the girls had left.

He put on his glasses and was quiet the rest of class time. Sakura watched him, wondering what kind of person Syaoran really was.

**XOXO**

Sakura jumped onto her bed, listening to music. Since she already finished two weeks' worth of homework, she had nothing to do. Suddenly, she heard a loud sound room outside and opened the door. Syaoran was unconscious on the floor, his mouth bleeding. Sakura didn't hesitate and brought Syaoran into the room.


	4. Unknown

**Unknown**

Syaoran woke up, his mouth, head, and back throbbing with pain. He tried his best to look around and saw that he was lying on his bed. '_How did I get here? _'

Sakura quietly came into the room and sat next to him. She asked, "Do you feel okay?"

"Not really. It feels like someone hammered my head and my face. How did I get here, anyway?" Syaoran said, his hand on his head. Sakura looked at him strangely.

"I found you outside and I brought you here. What happened to you?" she replied. Syaoran tried to remember.

"I was heading towards the door, but someone punched me in the face and threw me at the wall," he explained, his back aching. Sakura gave him a hot compress and he lay down on his stomach and put it on his back.

"Well, I called the school doctor, but she's not in her office. I'll call her again," she said, standing up. Syaoran grabbed her arm and looked at her pleadingly.

"Don't let her come near me...," he begged; Sakura remembered that he had a fear of women.

"But she's the school doctor. You won't get better if you just stay like this; she'll give you some medicine," she said, trying to persuade him. Syaoran shook his head and seemed like he was in deep thought.

"It's probably because of THEM," he concluded quietly, his face serious. "I wonder what they're planning this time."

Sakura watched Syaoran's face have a pained look and then a serious look. '_I wonder what his other facial expressions look like?_' she grinned, her eyes shining with mischief. He looked at her and a chill ran down his spine. '_Something bad is going to happen..._'

She stood up slowly and walked towards his bed; Syaoran scooted away to the edge of the bed as she came closer. Sakura was smiling, her hands behind her back. She reached his bed and sat next to him.

Without warning, Sakura began to tickle Syaoran, making him laugh. Instead of trying to get away, he also tickled Sakura; they began laughing together and fell off the bed. Syaoran landed on top of Sakura; both of them blushed.

"Um... what a situation," Syaoran said, trying to get up; unfortunately, his injured back was killing him and he couldn't get up. To make matters worse, Eriol and Tomoyo skipped into the room at that exact moment and saw them. Syaoran on top of Sakura.

"Great... Just great," Sakura heard Syaoran mutter under his breath.

**XOXO**

"We're sorry, dear cousin. We didn't know you were... BUSY. We'll leave now," Eriol commented, smirking.

"This isn't what you think!" Syaoran replied, glaring at Eriol. "Er... can you help me up? I can't get up right now," he asked, embarrassed. Eriol smiled and took Tomoyo's hand; they left.

After much effort, Syaoran got up and lie down on his bed. He turned away from Sakura.

"I-I'll get another hot compress," she said quietly, her face red. Syaoran didn't turn around because if he did, she would have seen that his face was also red.

**XOXO**

The next day, Syaoran was excused from class. Sakura left early and when he woke up, she was gone.

'_Of all things that could happen..._'

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapters... This chapter isn't that good, but... the upcoming chapters will be better...

- mc8521485214


	5. Spring Matrimony

Spring Matrimony

The next few months were normal; Sakura and Syaoran pretended that the incident had never happened. Their only problems were Eriol and Tomoyo's teases.

One day, their teacher announced, "Since it is going to be Spring Break, all of you are allowed to go home (or rather, you have to)."

Eriol and Tomoyo were going to visit their parents and some Elders (or some people, as Sakura explained).

"Are you going to meet with your parents?" Syaoran asked suddenly as they were cleaning their room.

"I guess I am. There are some news of an arranged marriage in my family, so I have to go see if it's true," Sakura answered, wondering.

**XOXO**

Spring break came and Sakura was stuck in her family's mansion with her mother; her father was working and her brother, Touya, was on vacation with his girlfriend. She began to be suspicious; her mother kept asking about Syaoran.

"Do you find him attractive?" her mother inquired while going through her desk. Sakura gazed at her mother disbelievingly. '_Why does she keep asking me these questions?! What the heck is she trying to do, make me SAY that I like Syaoran?!_'

"No, Mother. I do not think Li-san is attractive (well, maybe a little),"she answered quietly, hoping her mother didn't hear the last part. But, alas, mothers have good ears, especially when it comes to their daughter and a boy.

"A little? Are you sure?" Nadeshiko asked, smiling suspiciously, "I heard from my sources... that you and Li-san are VERY close."

'Tomoyo-chan, how could you betray me?! And Eriol-san too!' Sakura asked, seeing in her mind the faces of her friends laughing at her agony.

"Mom! I heard that there was going to be an arranged marriage in our family. Who's the unlucky relative?" Sakura asked quickly, trying to change the subject. Her mother noticed, but answered the question anyway.

"I'm so sorry Sakura... I couldn't prevent this... the arranged marriage... is your...," Nadeshiko said gloomily, avoiding her daughter's eyes. Sakura blinked. And then she blinked again.

'_What was that I heard? __**MY WEDDING**__?!_' she thought, panicked and confused at the same time.

* * *

Please wait for the continuation of this and read it!! But it'll come a little late... anway, thanks for your reviews!

- mc8521485214


	6. Spring Matrimony Part 2

Spring Matrimony Part 2

"HOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!! Why is it me?!" Sakura said shrilly. Nadeshiko laughed, confusing her panicked daughter even more.

"I'm kidding! You didn't let me finish...," Sakura's mother chuckled. '_Huh?! Did she just say that she was kidding?!_'

"Your cousin, Tomoyo – she's getting married. Didn't she tell you already?"

"Mother! Why didn't you just say that in the first place?! You scared me!!" Sakura said, flailing her arms around like a beheaded chicken.

"Well, I haven't heard you scream HOOOEEEE! For a long time, and I really missed your cute little expression," Nadeshiko said adoringly, squeezing Sakura's cheeks. Once her mother let go, Sakura rubbed her sore cheeks. '_My mother... she is so like Tomoyo-chan..._'

XOXO

"Tomoyo is getting married to the heir of H. Corp.; in other words, she's getting married to Eriol," Nadeshiko informed, adoring Sakura's surprised and open-mouthed face. Sakura's brain took a few minutes to process this new information.

As her expressions changed from blank, to worried, and then finally to happy, Sakura said, "Hey, that's great. Now they can actually be together without sneaking around the 'Elders' or something. Who the heck are they, anyway?"

Nadeshiko made an undecipherable expression and left with an excuse; she said she had to go retrieve something. Sakura knew her mother was hiding something, but she wasn't able to find out because suddenly, Tomoyo flew into the room. She was holding her purse and her car keys, a combination Sakura didn't want to see.

"Sakura-chan! Let's go get our dresses!" Tomoyo requested, or rather, insisted. Sakura tried to argue, but before she knew it, she was in Tomoyo's car, staring out the window.

XOXO

The bridal boutique was magnificent. It had dresses of all colors and designs, and even though Sakura was forced to come there, she couldn't help but to look around. Tomoyo was looking at the wedding gowns, her face glowing with joy and excitement.

"Tomoyo-chan... exactly what role do I play in your wedding?" Sakura inquired, looking at the beautiful wedding dress Tomoyo was admiring.

"You're the bridesmaid, of course!" Tomoyo responded; she looked at Sakura and then smiled. "The theme is pink, so let's find you a dress."

Sakura and Tomoyo spent a few hours at the shop. Sakura helped Tomoyo select her wedding gown. It was a backless, long white dress with complicated embroidery at the torso and at the back, leading to the end of the dress; Tomoyo looked stunning when she tried it on. Sakura's dress was a light pink tea-length beaded chiffon bridesmaid gown, and she looked lovely wearing it.

"Where is your fiancée anyway?" Sakura asked, teasing Tomoyo. She blushed and hit Sakura playfully on the arm.

"He's with his best man right now, buying their clothes too. Why?" she replied, searching for her car keys.

"Why didn't he come with you today?"

"I don't want Eriol to see my dress until the actual wedding day," Tomoyo said, her eyes twinkling. Sakura smiled at her.

The girls paid for their dresses and also bought some accessories.

XOXO

Meanwhile...

"Eriol! Let go of me!" Syaoran screamed, trying to be released from his cousin's grasp, but it was no use; he was dragged off to a wedding boutique. An attendant came over to them, eyeing them both, especially Syaoran.

"How can I help both of you?" she asked, "We have tuxedos, suits, and anything you might need for a wedding."

Syaoran and Eriol brushed her off politely and went to look for tuxedos. Syaoran looked over at the dresses and suddenly pictured Sakura wearing one of them; he blushed and shook his head, turning his attention to the tuxedos.

An hour passed, and Eriol chose a white tuxedo and bought some other things, like his shoes. Syaoran chose a black tuxedo and he also bought his shoes and other things. When they finished paying, Eriol brought their stuff to his car and Syaoran was left at the shop to wait.

XOXO

Sakura was waiting inside the shop while Tomoyo brought their dresses and accessories to her car. Sakura insisted on bringing it for her, but strangely, Tomoyo refused.

Tomoyo locked her car door and was going back to the shop when she saw Eriol. She smiled and went over to him.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo ran to him and embraced him; he kissed her.

"Tomoyo, my dear, aren't you with Sakura-san?"

"Oh! She's at the shop, why?"

"Syaoran's there too... (Pause) Let's leave them alone for a while...," Eriol said, grinning slyly. Tomoyo agreed and went to the shop.

XOXO

"Sakura-chan! I forgot that Eriol was going to pick me up for some preparations. I'm really sorry, but I have to go; please use my car when going home!" Tomoyo explained guiltily, giving Sakura the car keys. Sakura nodded forgivingly and said goodbye to Tomoyo.

"Syaoran! I have to go to some preparation thing with Tomoyo... and we're taking my car. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Ciao!" Eriol declared, running out of the store. Syaoran mumbled angrily and looked around, once again noticing the dresses and once again, envisioned her wearing a dress and smiling. He sighed angrily at himself.

Sakura was looking around the store to observe the different dress designs. Her view went over to the tuxedos and she saw a boy standing near the tuxedos; he reminded her of Syaoran and she 

imagined Syaoran wearing a tuxedo, his handsome face laughing. Sakura blushed and was about to turn back around when the boy turned around; it was... Syaoran?

XOXO

Sakura was walking towards him when the female attendant appeared. She got extremely close to him, but Syaoran moved away; he walked away. Sakura was relieved, but then a thought came to her, '_Why do I care, anyway? It's not like I have feelings for him...right?_'

Syaoran was moving away from the girl, but she was following him. He noticed a girl... Sakura?! He ran towards her.

"Kinomoto-san! Why are you here?" Syaoran asked, surprised; he forgot about the attendant. Sakura smiled warmly at him and replied.

"Tomoyo and I bought our dresses, but she just left. What about you?"

"I was with my oh so caring cousin buying our tuxedos, but he suddenly left to go pick up Daidouji-san," he muttered.

"Wait... are you the best man?" Sakura asked; Syaoran nodded.

The attendant came over to Syaoran, interrupting their conversation with her fake shrilly voice, "Hey there! I just finished my shift; would you like to get some coffee?"

Sakura remembered that Syaoran was afraid of girls and it was a good thing, because Syaoran was inching away slowly.

"Excuse me, but MY BOYFRIEND and I are going somewhere," Sakura exclaimed, and taking Syaoran's hand, they left the store.

* * *

There will be a part three to this... sorry for taking so long in updating!

-mc8521485214


	7. Spring Matrimony Part 3

Spring Matrimony Part 3

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief as Sakura held his hand and got him out of the shop.

"Thank you, Kinomoto-san! If you hadn't saved me, I would've... um… never mind," he said, grateful for what Sakura had done.

"It's okay Li-san. Besides, we're friends, so it's okay. And please call me Sakura!" she responded, smiling at him. Syaoran beamed and nodded.

"Kinomoto- I mean, Sakura," he pronounced hesitantly, "Please call me by my first name as well; call me Syaoran."

Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other for a while, but they both turned red when they noticed that they were still holding hands.

"Well, I'll see you later!" he suddenly said, turning around to leave. Sakura stopped him and gave him a weird look.

"Syao…ran…," she said, not familiar with calling him by his first name, "The parking is the other way. Aren't you getting your car?"

"I don't really have a car right now since Eriol left me," Syaoran replied, sighing.

"Oh… well, I'll give you a ride; I'm using Tomoyo-chan's car right now, though…" she resolved cheerfully, dragging him to the parking lot; he grinned adoringly at her while she wasn't looking.

When the two got to Tomoyo's car, Syaoran gently took the keys from Sakura and volunteered to drive.

"Um… Syaoran, it's okay… I'll drive…"

"Please, let me drive… I want to thank you for offering to let me ride with you…."

Syaoran led her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Sakura agreed and got inside the car.

XOXO

During the drive, Sakura had an idea. She looked outside and then at Syaoran.

"Syaoran… let's go somewhere!"

"Where would you like to go then?" he replied, looking at her strangely. Sakura became lost in her thoughts; Syaoran parked the car at the side of the road and watched her.

'_She's so different from all the other girls I've met. She doesn't worry about fashion and stuff like that. Sakura… I really_,' he stopped. Sakura faced him, her eyes glinting with liveliness.

"Syaoran, let's go to the beach!!" she squealed excitedly. Immediately, Sakura started giving out directions and an hour later, they arrived at the beach.

"I'm going to get some food, okay? Wait here," Syaoran directed, and Sakura nodded.

'_Syaoran… it's weird saying his name…. he's really… I wonder why I felt like that at the store_?'

XOXO

Syaoran came back, holding some plastic bags and a blanket. He set up the blanket near the water and took some food from the plastic bags, offering some to Sakura.

"I heard that there's a great sunset here," she explained, stuffing her mouth with food, "so that's why I chose this place."

"Sakura, be careful. You shouldn't eat too much at one time." He warned, and he was correct. Sakura started choking a little and Syaoran gave her some water to gulp it down. He then gave her a look saying, '_I told you so._'

Sakura and Syaoran watched the sunset together, eating some snacks and telling jokes. When the sun had gone down all the way, Sakura yawned.

"Let's go home, Sakura. You're really tired."

"Okay."

XOXO

It was the day before the wedding, and everyone was rushing to do some last-minute preparations, except Sakura. She already prepared what she was supposed to and was just sitting down on the couch. Eriol came into the house and pulled Syaoran in after him.

"Hello, Sakura-san!" he greeted, still trying to haul Syaoran fully into the house.

"Eriol, let me go! Why do I have to go with you… stupid…" he stopped when he saw Sakura staring at him, holding back a laugh.

"Oh… good morning, Sakura!" he said happily.

"Hi, Syaoran! Why are you here?"

Eriol looked at them both strangely and said to himself (but he said it loud enough to let them hear), "Wow… They're calling each other by their first names… I guess they've made great progress in their relation-phfff." His words were stopped by a pillow thrown at his mouth (from Syaoran, of course).

"Eriol, shut up!" Syaoran turned to Sakura and replied.

"He forced me to come with him to help prepare some things. Would you like to come with us?"

Eriol started walking around nervously and said, "It's okay, Sakura-san. I don't want to trouble you." He laughed nervously and faced Syaoran, "Syaoran, why don't you go and help Sakura-san today?"

Then, talking to Sakura, he said, "You can keep Syaoran for today, Sakura-san. You can order him to do anything!"

"Eriol, I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU! Stop treating me like an object!" Syaoran yelled; Eriol laughed and moved a few feet away.

"You DID belong to me, dear cousin, but now you belong to Sakura-san. Sayonara!" he responded, skipping outside cheerfully after winking at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Syaoran, can you help me carry some things to Tomoyo-chan's room? But it's okay if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine with me."

So, Syaoran carried a bunch of clothes to Tomoyo's room, which was already full of clothes. Tomoyo enthusiasm about her wedding reached its peak, and Sakura was trying to help her calm down.

"Sakura-chan, what clothes should I bring? Eriol and I are leaving the day after tomorrow for our honeymoon, but I didn't get to pack my clothes yet," she said happily. Sakura gave her a few clothes to pack.

A few hours later, Tomoyo needed to leave, so Sakura and Syaoran were also able to depart. Tomoyo thanked them and so the only two people in the house were Sakura and Syaoran. The helpers and family members all left following Tomoyo's sudden disappearance (she left secretly).

"Thank you for helping me today, Syaoran. I owe you."

"You don't really owe me anything… I'll see you at the wedding then," Syaoran said, smiling at Sakura. As he turned to leave, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then bid him farewell. He turned scarlet and grinned.

XOXO

* * *

Um… I didn't expect this part of the story to be so long… there's going to be a fourth part…

Well, I hope you liked this chapter… please wait for the next chapter!

-mc8521485214


	8. Spring Matrimony Part 4

Spring Matrimony Part 4

Sakura opened the door to the bride's room and found Tomoyo in her wedding dress; she was gorgeous. Her raven-colored hair was shining under the light coming from the open window and her smile added to her beauty.

"Tomoyo-chan, you look so... beautiful. Good luck, okay?" Sakura complimented, giving her cousin a hug. "The wedding is about to start; do you need more time? I can tell them for you."

"No, I'm almost finished anyway... Thank you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied, her voice nervous. But she smiled, and Sakura smiled back.

XOXO

Syaoran came out of Eriol's room, wearing his tuxedo. He was helping Eriol, but he said he "needed to be alone". '_I guess it's because he isn't going to be single anymore,_' he chuckled.

He was walking through the hallway when Sakura came out of Tomoyo's room; she looked stunning. She was wearing her light pink dress and the ends of her long auburn hair were curled. She was breath-taking. '_Sakura... she looks even more wonderful._' He turned red.

Sakura also saw Syaoran; she blushed. He was wearing his black tuxedo and was out of place; he looked like a prince.

"Sakura! Let's go sit down... Sakura?" he said; she didn't hear him because she was too busy looking at him. He neared her and she was able to see his striking amber eyes (he took off his glasses).

Sakura blushed and she gazed up at him. "Oh... okay."

XOXO

The Wedding:

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tomoyo and Eriol kissed; the audience clapped happily for them. A few minutes later, Tomoyo was getting ready to throw her bouquet, and many of the women wanted to catch it. Sakura stood at the corner, smiling at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo saw Sakura at the back and smiled in return. She threw the bouquet and everyone jumped to get it. Sakura watched it as it fell... towards her? She caught it (by reaction) and saw Tomoyo's eyes sparkle.

"Sakura has it!" a girl announced, and all the people who wanted the bouquet ran in her direction. A hand grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away just in time before the women tackled her; it was Syaoran.

"Syaoran?"

"Run!"

Sakura and Syaoran ran to Syaoran's car and got in. They drove away and saw the women frowning at them.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"Nope! I'm fine! Thanks for helping me... they were... scarier than usual," Sakura replied cheerfully, examining the bouquet. Both of them laughed.

XOXO

Syaoran parked in front of Sakura's house. It was evening already and it was starting to rain. They ran to the front door and rang the doorbell; no one was home.

"Don't you have a key?" he asked, still ringing the doorbell.

"I... forgot it...," Sakura paused as she realized that her mistake. The rain came down more violently and Syaoran pulled Sakura back into the car.

"I guess we have no choice...," he said nervously.

"Why don't we go to the party? Remember, after the wedding, they were going to hold a party?" Sakura offered kindly.

"Okay. Let me call Eriol, first."

Syaoran was talking to Eriol on his cell phone; Sakura was watching him. She turned away and beamed. When he finished his conversation, he was frowning.

"Eriol said that the party was cancelled since he and Tomoyo are going on their honeymoon early. We have to go."

"Where?"

**"My house."**

* * *

This part of the story is done (finally!). Updates will be a little late, but I hope you like the story so far.

-mc8521485214


	9. Night at Syaoran's House

Night at Syaoran's House

Syaoran parked the car in his driveway and breathed deeply. He stepped out of the car with Sakura behind him and unlocked his front door. They entered the house quickly, trying to escape from the violent rain; Sakura screamed and hugged Syaoran tightly.

"Syaoran! There's something over there!!" she screamed, pointing at the couch. Syaoran held Sakura tensely and looked in the direction she was pointing. There were two scary-looking people sitting on the couch in the darkness, then there was a flash.

"Eriol, why are you and your wife at my house?!" he yelled furiously at Eriol, who stood up and went under the light so Sakura could see; Tomoyo followed him.

"Sakura, are you alright? It's just Eriol and Daidouji-san," Syaoran whispered at Sakura, who was still clinging onto him. She let go hesitantly and stared at Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for scaring you," Tomoyo apologized.

"It's okay," Sakura replied, smiling.

"Syaoran, my dear cousin, I'm so proud of you! You've overcome your fear of women! And I have proof!" Eriol told Syaoran, holding up his digital camera; the picture showed Sakura and Syaoran holding onto each other.

"Eriol!" Syaoran fumed, trying to grab the camera. The two of them started running around the house while Tomoyo and Sakura watched, laughing.

When at last Syaoran and Eriol stopped, Eriol made an announcement.

"Well, my wife and I are going to the airport now. Syaoran, please behave; don't do anything...naughty."

Eriol and Tomoyo left after Eriol received a glare from Syaoran; they winked at him on the way out.

XOXO

Syaoran led Sakura into a closet on the second floor.

"You can choose anything from here," he said.

"Are you sure? It might belong to someone else," Sakura replied, unsure on whether she should use the clothes.

"These did belong to my sisters, but they left these here after they got married. These are the clothes they don't use anymore," Syaoran explained. He gave her a towel and left.

Sakura took a quick shower and changed into a pair of white pajamas. When she got out of the bathroom, Syaoran was also finished taking a shower and was waiting for her; he was also wearing pajamas.

"Sakura, you can sleep in the guest... room," he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He ran around the house trying to open the doors to the rest of the rooms, but the only open bedroom was his room. '_Damn you, Eriol! I'm going to kill you!_' Syaoran thought.

Syaoran searched his room for the master key, but Eriol took it and left a note saying, 'You have no choice Syaoran. Have fun!'

"Never mind; you can just sleep in my room. I'll sleep downstairs on the couch," he said, angry at Eriol. Sakura shook her head and walked to the stairs.

"It's your room, so I'll sleep on the couch," she refused kindly.

The two of them began to argue over who would sleep on the couch, so in the end, Syaoran said, "What about this? We'll both sleep in my room. Is that okay?" He led Sakura into his room.

In Syaoran's room, there was a bed, a large walk-in closet, and a desk with a computer on it. There were a few bookshelves and CD-racks, a plasma T.V., and some other things that Sakura wasn't able to fully describe (in her mind).

"I'll sleep on the floor," Syaoran claimed, and went to his closet to get an extra blanket; there were none. Instead, there was another note from Eriol with the same message. Syaoran sighed and looked at Sakura; she was jumping on his bed, laughing. She stopped when she noticed Syaoran staring at her, trying to stop a laugh from coming out.

"Oh... um... sorry about that. But your bed is really fun to jump on!" she exclaimed.

"Eriol took my stuff," Syaoran said in a defeated tone.

"Why don't we both sleep on your bed then? There's room on here for both of us," Sakura resolved, again jumping on the bed.

"But, I'm a GUY and you're a GIRL," he responded, shocked.

"That's pretty obvious, Syaoran!" she laughed, not realizing the meaning to Syaoran's words.

So, in the end, Syaoran and Sakura had to share a bed. Since it was still a bit early, the two decided to stay awake for a few more hours.

XOXO

Eriol and Tomoyo sneaked into the house (again) and heard sounds coming from Syaoran's room.

"Our plan worked!" Eriol whispered, hugging Tomoyo. They grinned and quietly walked upstairs.

"Sakura, are you okay? If you want, we can stop."

"No, I'm fine."

"Sakura, stop moving so much!"

Tomoyo and Eriol heard a little scream from Sakura and A LOT of low moaning. They opened the door; it was... shocking.

* * *

I'm going to start the next chapter right after I upload this. Thanks for reading.

-mc8521485214


	10. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

Eriol and Tomoyo's jaws dropped when they got inside the room. Sakura and Syaoran were on the bed, facing the television, watching a HORROR movie. Sakura and Syaoran stared at them, confused.

More moaning came... from the television. They were watching some kind of zombie movie and the zombies kept making these weird sounds.

"Why are both of you here?" Sakura inquired.

"We thought you guys were... you know... doing IT," Eriol explained, grinning mischievously. Syaoran glared at him.

"IT? What's IT?" Sakura replied, looking at Syaoran.

"Weren't you telling Sakura something?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, I was. She kept screaming during the movie so I asked her if she wanted to stop watching. Plus, she kept kicking me on accident. Why?" Syaoran answered.

"Well, never mind. You two go back to watching your movie," Eriol said, defeated. Tomoyo followed him out of the house.

"Seriously, those two are...," Syaoran mumbled to himself.

"Syaoran, what was Eriol talking about?" Sakura asked once again; Syaoran laughed and said, "It's nothing."

XOXO

The next day, Tomoyo and Eriol came back to Syaoran's house to bring some clothes for Sakura.

"Here you go, Sakura-chan. I brought you some clothes," Tomoyo said, giving Sakura her clothes. They left to go to the airport to go to their honeymoon (for real, this time).

After breakfast, Sakura and Syaoran dressed up and drove to Sakura's house. Nadeshiko opened the door and saw Syaoran with Sakura; she smiled.

"Li-san, would you like to stay for lunch?" she invited; Sakura gave her mother a confused look. Before Syaoran could reply, Nadeshiko led them inside and made them sit down.

"Mom, I slept over last night. Sorry for not telling you...," Sakura apologized.

"Actually, Tomoyo already told me. It's okay," her mother responded kindly. Nadeshiko talked to Sakura and Syaoran about school and the wedding until the doorbell rang.

XOXO

Sakura and Syaoran were forced to leave the house after lunch because of some guests that unexpectedly arrived at the house. Syaoran asked Sakura if she wanted to go somewhere, so they went to the beach again. There, they sat down on the sand and watched the waves quietly.

"Sakura, I really want to thank you."

"For what?"

"I'm not afraid of women anymore. Today, when I was talking to your mother, I didn't become nervous and panicked like I would have, thanks to you."

"You're welcome," Sakura beamed.

XOXO

And so, spring vacation ended.

"Attention, class. There will be a school festival in which all classes have to participate," the teacher announced.

* * *

Thank you for reading. The updates will be very late, so please wait. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed my story.

-mc8521485214


	11. Festival Planning

Festival Planning

_**"Attention, class. There will be a school festival in which all classes have to participate," the teacher announced.**_

Immediately, the students started coming up with suggestions and the classroom got so noisy that the teacher decided that the class would vote. He handed each student a piece of paper and told them to write down their idea.

Sakura was sitting at the back of the classroom, staring up at the ceiling. '_What should I write down?_' A few desks away from her, Syaoran was thinking the same thing. Sakura looked over to where Syaoran was, but turned back around when she saw him gazing at her too.

When the teacher finished counting the votes, he said, "For the school festival, our class will... set up a café."

The majority of the class cheered while the others groaned in complaint. Sakura raised her hand and asked, "What kind of café will we have?"

"The café will be split into two sections; one for boys and one for girls. The girls in this class will serve the section for the boys and the boys will serve the section for girls. There will only be one kitchen though, so we now have to decide who is working what part of the café."

Almost all of the students wanted to be waiters and waitresses, and they didn't want to work in the kitchen. Eriol stood up and said, "Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and I will work in the kitchen." The teacher nodded and wrote down their names for kitchen duty.

"Eriol, do you know how to cook?" Sakura asked after class; Tomoyo giggled and Eriol became silent.

"Er... not really. But Tomoyo tells me that you're talented in the kitchen," he replied in embarrassment. The two girls laughed and Eriol saw Syaoran smirking at him.

XOXO

The rest of the week was spent in making decorations and planning the schedules and routines. The girls decorated the café, which was located in an empty classroom. Sakura and Tomoyo discussed the menu with the teacher while Syaoran and Eriol went to go set up the kitchen.

"Syaoran, do you know how to cook?" Eriol inquired, trying to get revenge at Syaoran for smirking at him. Syaoran looked down and ignored him.

Sakura came over to them and said, "The café will be serving pastries and drinks so I hope you two know how to use the blender."

"Oh... about that... Syaoran can prepare the drinks... I'll just be washing dishes...," Eriol said nervously. He ran over to Tomoyo; Sakura and Syaoran held back their laughs.

XOXO

Sakura was walking to the room when she saw a conspicuously dressed person coming towards her. The girl was wearing a red mini skirt, a white shirt, black boots, and even had red hair accessories. She was wearing sunglasses and her long black hair was tied up into a ponytail. '_She looks familiar..._' Sakura thought.

"Excuse me, but do you know where room 500 is? I really need to find it," the girl inquired desperately. Sakura nodded and led her into the elevator; she shouldn't have.

* * *

Updates will come late... I know I always say that, but they will probably come **LATER than usual!!**

**-mc8521485214**


	12. Girlfriend!

Girlfriend?!

Sakura stood awkwardly in the elevator, trying to decide whether she should talk to the girl or not. The girl looked at her, as if expecting some kind of introduction.

"Oh... um... My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you!" Sakura introduced herself, trying to sound cheerful. The girl nodded and smiled.

The elevator stopped and the girl ran out of the elevator, eager to get to her destination. Sakura walked behind her wordlessly. '_She could at least say thank you...,_'

Without warning, Eriol ran past Sakura and stopped in front of the girl; he looked at Sakura as if he needed her help. He faced the girl and smiled at her.

"Meilin? Why are you here? I thought you were in Hong Kong filming," he asked, trying not to sound nervous. She frowned at him.

"Can't you tell? I'm visiting my boyfriend!" she replied impatiently, trying to get to room 500, which was a few feet ahead of her. Eriol kept blocking her and sighed.

"Meilin, SYAORAN IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" he told her forcefully, "HE'S MINE!" Meilin became agitated and pushed Eriol away; she knocked on the door. Sakura grinned at Eriol's humor.

"Whatever. That's not his room, anyway, so good luck finding him," Eriol said, smirking at her. She glared at him and kept knocking on the door. The door opened...

XOXO

It was Tomoyo. She looked around and had a look of confusion in her face. The girl once again frowned at Eriol; Tomoyo winked at Sakura and Eriol while Meilin wasn't looking.

"Um... can I help you? Is that you, Meilin? Why are you here?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Is Syaoran there?" Meilin asked, her anger rising. Tomoyo once again looked confused and shook her head.

Meilin apologized and stomped back to the elevator.

When the elevator doors had closed, Eriol sighed in relief and Tomoyo started laughing. Sakura looked at them.

XOXO

Tomoyo stopped laughing and started to explain, but Eriol began before she could, "I guess you don't know yet... That girl is Meilin... Have you heard of her?"

Sakura shook her head and he continued, "She's an actress; she thinks Syaoran is her boyfriend because a few years ago, Syaoran made a **stupid** mistake and said he liked her. He meant it as a friend, but she thought it was the other way, so Meilin checks on him every now and then. She's the reason why my poor little cousin is afraid of girls." He pretended to be sad, but Tomoyo and Sakura knew he was holding back his laughter. Syaoran came out of the room and looked around nervously.

"Is she gone?" he asked timidly, relieved when they told him she left. He looked at Sakura and Tomoyo and then at Eriol, who was teary-eyed.

"Eriol, did you tell her?" he inquired suspiciously; Eriol smiled innocently and nodded. Instead of being angry and punching Eriol, he stood still and looked at Sakura.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and said in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I had no idea that she was coming until Eriol called me. Sorry."

"I guess it's okay, then," she smiled forgivingly, patting Syaoran's back, "I'll help you too, Syaoran!" '_Why does she seem more excited than worried?_' he thought, but he smiled anyway.

XOXO

The next morning, Sakura and Syaoran woke up extremely early. When they opened the door, Tomoyo and Eriol were already there, waiting for them. The four of them planned their route and escape routes, just in case. Fortunately, they got to class without being spotted.

"Class, since all of you are seniors, you have to remember that graduation is a few weeks after the school festival," their teacher announced. He paused and then continued, "We have a special guest here for the school festival... I think you all know her... it's Meilin!"

The whole class cheered, except for four students in the back. Eriol and Tomoyo started whispering to each other and Sakura turned to Syaoran. He was going under his desk, already hiding. Sakura saw Meilin looking around the class, trying to see if Syaoran was there. She turned to the teacher.

"Is there someone in this class by the name of Li, Syaoran?"

"Yes, there is. But, he's not here... strange, he was here a few minutes ago," the teacher replied, confused.

While the class was busy talking to Meilin, the four students in the back started crawling out the back door. Syaoran went first and they waited at two minute intervals between each person. Tomoyo and Eriol followed, and Sakura was last. As she was about to escape, she saw Meilin staring at her. Sakura squinted back, made a retarded face, and ran out of the room while Meilin laughed her head off.

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran witnessed her "escape" and were laughing quietly, waiting for her near the back door.

"You guys are so mean!! I had to embarrass myself and you three are laughing at me," she cried childishly. Tomoyo approached her.

"We're sorry, Sakura-chan! It's just that your face was so... fu..nny," Tomoyo was overtaken by fits of laughter again. This time, Syaoran talked to her.

"It's okay, Sakura. At least you were able to get out," Syaoran comforted unsuccessfully. Sakura turned around and started to run the opposite direction. Syaoran ran after her, immediately catching up. Sakura was teary-eyed, ready to cry at any moment.

He suddenly hugged her and said, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I promise I'll never laugh again." He let go when he heard Sakura giggling.

"You're weird, Syaoran. No one said you couldn't weren't allowed to laugh anymore," Sakura responded. She hugged Syaoran back, enjoying the moment until she saw Meilin come out of the classroom. "Syaoran, she's here!" she whispered urgently. Tomoyo and Eriol also saw her; they ran to Sakura and Syaoran. There was a sudden pause when they saw what Sakura and Syaoran were doing, but Meilin came closer.

Eriol, the one who made up all of the plans, said, "We're using... Plan C."

"Eriol, what's plan C? I forgot it," Sakura said quietly; Tomoyo giggled.

"Why does it have to be that plan?!" Syaoran said in a hushed voice, slightly blushing.

"Because I said so, and it's the only way she won't see your face," Eriol replied, grinning maliciously, "And I know you want to do it."

Syaoran turned a darker shade of pink and quickly said to Sakura, "I'm... sorry... It's Eriol's fault..."

He embraced her again... thinking, _'Eriol, why the heck did you make up this plan? You... jerk..._'

* * *

Please read and review... Thanks! This chapter was going to be late, but I suddenly got some inspiration. I hope you like this chapter... and try to guess what Plan C is... :)

-mc8521485214


	13. Plan C

Plan C

_Syaoran leaned into Sakura's face... and kissed her._

Meilin was walking in the hallway, knowing that Syaoran had escaped purposely when he saw her. She looked around and saw two couples in opposite corners; they were... _busy_.

The two couples were making out (well, the first couple was), oblivious to those around them, including Meilin. But they really weren't making out, only Tomoyo and Eriol; Syaoran was facing away from Meilin, and his face couldn't be seen.

"Have any of you seen a boy named Syaoran pass by here?" she asked loudly, disturbing the two couples. Tomoyo stopped to look at Meilin and pointed away from them. Meilin thanked her and ran towards the direction Tomoyo pointed at. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief and then realized what he had just done. The two stood awkwardly near each other, their faces still centimeters apart and blushing. Eriol came to them and patted Syaoran's back (more like punched it), causing Sakura and Syaoran to kiss... again.

When they turned away from each others' faces, they saw Tomoyo, and to their horror, she had a video camera. Tomoyo grinned and said, "My other camera broke, so I had to order another one. I just got this yesterday... I'm so happy I got this moment!! Both of you were really cute, especially Sakura-chan!!" she screamed in delight, still recording.

Syaoran led Sakura away from Tomoyo and Eriol and apologized, "Once again, I'm sorry... I..It was Eriol's plan and...," he stopped. Sakura was slightly smiling.

She whispered, "It's okay, but you owe me," and ran to Tomoyo. She looked back and grinned. '_I have a bad feeling about this_,' he thought.

XOXO

Meanwhile, Meilin was still looking for Syaoran. She saw that a group of people, laughing, were approaching and hid in the corner. When the four got nearer, she saw that one of them was Syaoran. Meilin jumped out of her hiding place.

"Syaoran! I found you!" she announced, running to Syaoran and holding on to his arm. Syaoran removed his arm from Meilin's grasp.

"Meilin, why are you here?" he asked, sounding indifferent.

"I was just visiting you... Is it wrong to visit my boyfriend?" she cried, trying to seem sad. Eriol walked up to her angrily.

"Meilin, I told you that SYAORAN IS MY BOYFRIEND!" he argued; Tomoyo and Sakura laughed. Syaoran glared at Eriol and said, quietly," Eriol, you aren't helping."

"Why are you always so mean to me, Syaoran? You were the one who told me that you liked me..." Meilin said sadly.

Syaoran hesitated and replied, "I do like you, Meilin, but just as a friend. I'm not your boyfriend."

"I told you so!" Eriol teased as Meilin became angry.

"But... you said...," she tried to say, but she was crying. Syaoran tried to talk to her, but she ran away, crying. He felt guilty for making her cry, and ran after her.

As Meilin was running, she looked back and saw Syaoran calling for her to stop. She stopped at the side of the building and smiled slyly, thinking, '_I knew it. He always comes to me..._,'

Syaoran stopped near her and Meilin resumed her fake sobbing. Before he could speak, Meilin hugged him and said, "So you do like me."

"I like you as a friend, Meilin, nothing more. You should find someone who... cares for you... in that way," he said, pushing her away. They saw Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura running towards them, with Sakura last. Eriol began arguing with Meilin again ("He likes me better than you! I told you that Syaoran is mine! Plus, we've kissed already! He received a hit from Syaoran) and Tomoyo tried to stop the argument. Sakura tripped and fell on the ground, injuring her hands, which started bleeding.

Syaoran immediately ran to her. "Sakura, we have to go treat your hands right away," he said urgently.

"I'm fine, Syaoran. You worry too much," Sakura replied, standing up. She winced in pain when she moved her hands. She hoped Syaoran didn't see; he did.

Syaoran led her to the nurse's office, unaware that Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin were watching. Tomoyo and Eriol were busy watching the replay of the scene that Tomoyo recorded; Meilin was jealous. "So she's my rival... that girl named Sakura," Meilin said, smirking.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Please R & R

-mc8521485214


	14. School Festival: The Cafe

School Festival: The Café

The whole school was busy, trying to get some extra chores done before the school festival was officially opened. In the classroom, Sakura and Tomoyo put menus on each table while Eriol and Syaoran made sure there were enough supplies. The whole class was eager to have the most customers; the winners would get... well, they would get something.

Their teacher came in, asking, "Does everyone have their outfits on?" They students nodded excitedly, but most of the enthusiasm came from the girls, who were dressed in little pink dresses with white aprons. Sakura and Tomoyo left the room to go change into their outfits.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the long-awaited school festival. Customers started coming in, most of them younger students. They stood for a while, adoring the cute little decorations. Then, the group sat down at a table and ordered.

"Eriol, where are Sakura and Tomoyo? The first table wants pastries, and I'm not in charge of pastries," Syaoran asked. Eriol was waiting near the back door and didn't listen. Syaoran was about to yell at him, but what he saw made him stop. Tomoyo came in wearing a light blue dress with a white apron, dragging Sakura behind her.

"Tomoyo-chan, do I have to wear this? We're only on kitchen duty," she said, trying to get out. She was wearing a dress similar to Tomoyo's, except that it was a bit longer and it was all white with a light blue apron. Syaoran stared at her and then blushed.

"But Sakura-chan, I designed this for you! It's so cute, don't you think so, Li-san?" she said, smiling at Syaoran and pinching Sakura's cheeks; he nodded and grinned encouragingly at Sakura.

"Well, we all know that Sakura-chan is cute, but shouldn't we be making the pastries now?" Eriol interrupted. Sakura took a cake out of the refrigerator (they made it earlier and put it in the fridge) and sliced it while Tomoyo was busy making another one. Syaoran was making the drinks and Eriol was washing dishes in the back.

Soon, more people came after hearing about the sweets. Sakura and Tomoyo rushed to bake more cakes and Eriol began helping Syaoran in preparing the drinks. Their workload increased each hour when more customers came. There was a long line outside of the classroom and Sakura and Tomoyo were being rushed by the waiters and waitresses.

"Can you please hurry up?" a girl said impatiently to Sakura, who only nodded. Tomoyo, who was helping Sakura, stopped.

She smiled at the girl and replied, "We're doing the best we can. If you want us to hurry," the volume of her voice changed and there was an evil look in her eye, "THEN YOU GO INTO THE KITCHEN AND MAKE THEM YOURSELF!"

The girl ran away, scared. Tomoyo smiled again and resumed her work. Syaoran, shocked at Tomoyo, looked at Eriol, who was laughing.

"Tomoyo gets like that when she or Sakura-san are being pressured. It's scary, isn't it? She's usually like that when she's making dresses," Eriol explained, smiling at his wife.

A few hours passed, and another bell rang. Sakura stopped working and so did Tomoyo. Their teacher came into the classroom and announced, "Everyone has an hour to rest or to go see what the other classes have done."

XOXO

The hour passed quickly and when the bell rang again, the customers flooded in; Meilin was one of them. She looked around, searching for signs of Syaoran. More customers came after learning that Meilin was there. She sat down and gave her autograph.

"Excuse me," Meilin asked one of the waiters, "is Syaoran here?" The boy nodded and pointed to the kitchen. Meilin ordered a few things and requested that Syaoran bring it to her.

The boy took the order to the kitchen and said, "Here's the order for table three; she requested that Syaoran bring it to her."

Puzzled, Syaoran looked at who was sitting at table three. He sighed wearily and said, "It's Meilin, again."

"Go ahead and bring her order to her," Eriol suggested, handing him a tray. He trudged to table three, looking back at Sakura. She smiled at him.

"Here's your order, Miss," Syaoran said, putting her food on the table. He turned to leave, but Meilin stopped him. "Syaoran, why don't you eat with me? I can't eat all this by myself."

"I'm sorry, Meilin, but I have to go back to the kitchen," he paused, "Next time, don't order something if you know you can't finish it." Syaoran walked away. Meilin frowned and started picking at the cake she ordered.

XOXO

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran were the first ones to leave the classroom when the bell rang again. Their teacher made a whole speech about how those in the kitchen duty did the most work, so the other students were forced to clean up the whole classroom and the kitchen just to make him stop.

"It's finally over!" Eriol screamed. People stared at him and he just smiled.

"Let's go get something to eat," Sakura suggested, and they left for a nearby restaurant after changing their clothes.

The restaurant was full, but they were able to get a table at the back. They ordered a few things and were silent. Eriol, who wasn't used to the quiet, cleared his throat.

"Imagine, if for some strange reason, that Meilin came here. How would we escape?" Eriol asked, teasing Syaoran. A noise of flashing cameras and reporters came into the restaurant, interrupting them. They turned around and saw who it was attracting all the noise. For some strange reason, Meilin was there, heading towards their table.

"Eriol, why did you have to say her name?! You just cursed us!" Tomoyo cried, turning around to face Eriol. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I have a plan," Tomoyo said, her eyes shining, "Just wait here. I'll be back." She came back a few minutes later, carrying a shopping bag. Eriol eyed the bag suspiciously.

"Tomoyo, dear, what is in that bag?" he asked. Tomoyo took out a few... well, a lot of clothes, and handed out an outfit to each person, including herself.

"Well, why are you just staring at me? Go ahead and change," she ordered them, grabbing Sakura and going into the women's restroom.

* * *

This chapter's a bit boring... but something's going to happen in the next chapter. Thanks for all those who have read and reviewed this story. PLEASE KEEP READING!!

-mc8521485214


	15. Chaos

Chaos

Sakura and Tomoyo came out of the restroom, looking amazing. They were wearing dresses, which, of course, Tomoyo designed. Sakura wore a white satin sleeveless dress with a light pink ribbon at the waist, tied at the back. Her heels were comfortable, and she thanked Tomoyo for getting them. Next to her, Tomoyo had on a knee-length black strapless dress with a butterfly ribbon and a pleated top.

"Tomoyo-chan, you look so... pretty," Sakura complimented, admiring her cousin's beauty.

"Pretty, indeed," Eriol added. Sakura noticed that Syaoran and Eriol were done changing. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at each other and started kissing. Syaoran went over to Sakura, but couldn't say anything; she was the same. Syaoran was wearing a black tuxedo, but it was slightly different from the one he wore at Tomoyo's wedding. His bowtie was a dark blue and so were his cuffs; he looked even more handsome.

"Sakura... you're so... beautiful," he said, blushing.

"But you look great too, Syaoran," she said, returning the compliment; she turned red too.

"Sorry to interrupt your... "moment", but we have to go," Eriol said, clearing his throat. Meilin was sitting two tables away, talking with the reporters.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Syaoran asked, curious to find out why they were all dressed like this.

"We're going to a private party. All the top company owners are going to be there, including our parents," Tomoyo explained, excited.

"What?! I... c...can't go...," Syaoran said, looking nervous.

"But if you leave, dear cousin, Sakura-san won't have a _date_," Eriol paused, "Oh well. I guess we'll just have to find someone else to escort her. We can always call her previous admirers, you know."

"Never mind, I'll go, since it's for Sakura," he said, changing his mind.

XOXO

As they walked towards the door, some of the reporters spotted them and began flooding them with questions. Syaoran guarded Sakura closely; Eriol did the same with Tomoyo. Meilin spotted them, and said something that made them all stop.

"See you at the party, Syaoran." She smiled; they knew she had a dark meaning behind her words. While the reporters were busy trying to decipher what she just said, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran left.

XOXO

The party was held in a large hotel, famous for its wealth and beauty. Eriol and Tomoyo entered the large ballroom first; Sakura and Syaoran followed, arm in arm. They attracted a lot of attention and soon, they were surrounded by other guests. When the music began to play, the guests spread out; some were dancing while some eating.

"May I have this dance?" Syaoran suddenly asked, extending his arm to Sakura. Sakura nodded, smiling. They began to dance, oblivious to everyone else. Sakura and Syaoran didn't notice that they were the only couple dancing; the others stopped to watch them dance. Since Tomoyo couldn't bring her video camera, she hired someone else to record Sakura and Syaoran in their blissful moment of dancing.

The music gradually stopped, bringing Sakura and Syaoran back to reality. Those who were watching applauded and the two, blushing slightly, walked to Tomoyo and Eriol, sitting down at their table.

"You two looked so sweet... Sakura-chan, you were so adorable!" Tomoyo said, adoring her cousin. Eriol invited Tomoyo to dance and they went off to the middle of the ballroom, also going into their own world.

"I think we got a little carried away," Sakura said, giggling. Syaoran laughed with her. A couple came to their table, occupying Eriol and Tomoyo's seats.

"Mom, Dad! Tomoyo told me you were here," Sakura said happily; she looked at Syaoran.

"Dad, this is Syaoran. Syaoran, this is my Dad," Sakura introduced; Syaoran smiled nervously. Fujitaka smiled back and started asking Syaoran about his parents, school, etc. Sakura could tell he was stressed, but didn't know why. She held his hand under the table where her parents couldn't see.

"I see my son is here, too!" a woman said, sitting down between Nadeshiko and Sakura.

Syaoran smiled at her and resumed his conversation with Sakura's father. Nadeshiko introduced Sakura to Syaoran's mother.

"Sakura, this is Yelan Li, Li-san's mother. We've known each other since college; we're best friends!" she said cheerfully.

Yelan smiled and turned to Sakura. "Has Syaoran been bothering you? I'm surprised he gets along with you-don't get me wrong, I really like you, Sakura- but Syaoran is afraid of girls."

Sakura laughed and replied, "I found out when I first met him. I was trying to befriend him, but he ran away from me." Nadeshiko and Yelan laughed.

"Would you like to know why he's so afraid of women?"

"Sure!"

"Mother!" Syaoran said, his face a mixture of worry and fear.

"I guess I'll let him tell you. He's always been a conscious one, my son," Yelan said, laughing at Syaoran. Nadeshiko and Sakura joined in; in a few minutes, everyone at the table was laughing, except for Syaoran.

Sakura and Syaoran's parents left to greet others and Syaoran was relieved.

"Why were you so nervous? It was just my dad," Sakura asked him.

"Well, that's because... I really... never mind," he replied, blushing. Sakura pestered him for his answer, but Syaoran stood strong. Tomoyo and Eriol sat back down, bringing some drinks with them. Another couple arrived at their table.

"Onii-chan? I thought you were on vacation," Sakura said, puzzled. Touya and his girlfriend Kaho smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, kaijuu," he replied; Sakura's heels barely missed his foot. Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo laughed at her, and she pouted silently.

"Sorry I wasn't able to go to your wedding," Touya apologized to Tomoyo and Eriol; they smiled.

"Err... Syaoran?" he said uncertainly; Syaoran stood up and the two of them shook hands.

"I hear you and my sister are roommates. How has she been treating you?" he asked.

"She's been pretty nice to me," Syaoran replied, grinning.

"Well, take good care of her, squirt," Touya said, leading Kaho away, who said goodbye to everyone. Syaoran blushed and everyone but Sakura knew what he meant.

"Why are you and Eriol smiling? I can take care of myself!" Sakura inquired childishly.

Everyone was in a happy mood after telling stories and jokes, until Meilin came.

XOXO

"Meilin is here," Eriol said casually, staring in the direction of the large oak doors that just opened. She was indeed there, wearing a red dress ("Can't she find any other color to wear?" Eriol commented), smirking. She greeted a few people.

"Syaoran, this is your chance... HIDE!" Tomoyo whispered; Eriol kicked Syaoran off his chair and pushed him under the table. Tomoyo also pushed Sakura under the table.

"Why do I have to hide too?" Sakura complained, her voice muffled by the tablecloth.

"Well, if you're here, Meilin will know Syaoran Is here too," Eriol explained. A few people stared at him; he was talking to a _table_.

"Eriol, you look like you're talking to a _TABLE_," Tomoyo informed him quietly, giggling.

Meilin walked over, smirking. "I guess that girl isn't here," she said, referring to Sakura, "but where's Syaoran?"

"Since you told him you'd be here, he didn't come. Isn't that obvious?" Tomoyo replied politely, smiling.

"Were you trying to scare Syaoran away? I think you succeeded," Eriol added, grinning.

Instead of being angry, Meilin smiled at them and said, "Since you won't tell me where he is, I'll just ask his mother."

Meilin walked over to where Yelan was and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where I might find Syaoran?"

Yelan looked over to where Syaoran previously was, but she saw Tomoyo and Eriol shaking their heads, as if telling her not to say. "I'm not sure, really. He told me that he wasn't sure of whether he would come tonight."

Meilin thanked her and walked away, disappointed. Syaoran and Sakura emerged from under the table and, followed by Tomoyo and Eriol, sat down in the back, hidden by a tall rose vase.

"Did you know that Meilin's a psycho?" Eriol asked.

"Sakura-san, be careful. Who knows what she might do to you... maybe she'll come up to you and shoot you or something." They all laughed, thinking that Eriol was just trying to be funny.

Tomoyo and Eriol, still standing, stood next to their cousin, and smirked at each other. Tomoyo turned Sakura's head while Eriol turned Syaoran's head and...

Smack!

Eriol and Tomoyo had pushed their faces together and made them kiss. Sakura and Syaoran pulled back, surprised.

"Don't be angry," Eriol said as Syaoran glared him, "Think of this precious kiss as tonight's memory."

Meilin was standing near them, her face covered with her dark hair.

"Whoa, Meilin. You kind of look like The Grudge," Eriol commented; Meilin looked up, smiling.

"Sakura, may I speak with you... _alone_?" she asked kindly; Sakura nodded.

As the two left, Eriol said, "Suspicious..." in a high pitched voice.

"I'm sorry for being a bother to both of you," Meilin apologized.

"Um... aren't you going to scream at me or something?" Sakura replied, confused.

"No... I only want to tell you one thing...," Meilin said quietly, reaching into her purse.

* * *

Hope you liked this! Please R & R and wait for the next chapter!

-mc8521485214


	16. Surprise

Surprise

Meilin took an envelope out of her purse and beamed. She handed it to Sakura, who was staring at it confusedly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I've been bothering you and Syaoran, but I hope you can still come to my wedding," Meilin apologized.

"W-Wedding? I thought you… liked Syaoran?!" Sakura replied, staring at the dark-haired girl strangely.

"Well, I did like him, until I met Ryu. After I met him, my love for Syaoran wasn't really... you know… whole-hearted. He asked me to marry him, and I was just trying to explain it to all of you when stupid Eriol cut in. I seriously think that man is gay!" she said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Gay? But… Tomoyo-chan...," Sakura said, her eyes wide.

"Well, we should tell her so she can break-up with that freak," Meilin said, glaring at Eriol.

"Um… she can't really break-up…," she replied, smiling.

"Huh? Why not?"

"They're married," Sakura said bluntly. She laughed as she saw Meilin's reaction.

"Wow… I have to congratulate her for being able to put up with _that_," Meilin said absent-mindedly, walking over to Tomoyo.

"I don't know how you can put up with Eriol! Congratulations on your wedding though," she said to Tomoyo, who thanked Meilin.

She gave Sakura another envelope and said to everyone, "I have to go now; I might miss my flight to Hong Kong. I'm filming my movie there," Meilin said, going towards the large doors.

Sakura told Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol what happened; they all had the same expression as Meilin when she found out that Eriol was married… to a girl.

XOXO

The week passed and graduation came. Sakura and Syaoran began preparing, but Eriol and Tomoyo were nowhere to be found; the two concluded that they too were planning.

"Sakura, have you packed your clothes yet? The drivers are picking them up today so we won't have to carry them after graduation."

"My driver already got mine yesterday," Sakura replied from the closet. Her tone of voice was cheerful, but Syaoran was too busy to wonder why.

"Daidouji, Tomoyo." Tomoyo got up on stage to receive her diploma, smiling. After a few more names, Eriol came. Sakura and Syaoran were right after one another.

"I guess… we won't be seeing each other often," Sakura said, trying to sound happy.

"Don't be sad; I'll visit you when I can," Syaoran said, grinning; Sakura smiled back.

Syaoran leaned into her and kissed her passionately. Although Sakura was surprised, she kissed him back with the same feeling.

XOXO

Sakura woke up in her room, blushing, after dreaming about the kiss. Yawning, she walked into the bathroom, took a shower, and dressed. Sakura walked back into her room, still sleepy, and jumped back onto her bed, sighing deeply.

"It's only been a day, but I miss you already, Syaoran," she said to the air.

"I missed you too, Sakura," Syaoran said.

"HOOOEEEE! I'm hearing things!" Sakura screamed, hiding under her blanket.

"Sakura? I'm sorry… I guess I scared you," he said again. Sakura peeked out from under her covers and looked up. Syaoran was sitting at the side of her bed, smiling down at her.

"Syaoran, why are you here?"she asked, afraid she was now hallucinating.

"Um… we're going on vacation, aren't we?" he replied, confused.

"Sakura-chan, don't you remember?" Tomoyo asked, barging into the room, "Your family, Syaoran's family, and my family are all vacationing in your villa."

Sakura sat up and said, "I didn't pack my clothes yet!" She ran to her closet and opened it, but it was almost empty.

"I kind of expected you to forget, Sakura-chan, so I packed them for you. Hohohoho," Tomoyo laughed. Sakura hugged her and said thank you.

XOXO

Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol sat together in a limousine with the girls in the middle. Sakura was staring out the window while Eriol and Tomoyo were having a make-out session. There was a barricade in between the pairs; Tomoyo brought along extra luggage that wouldn't fit in the trunk so they put it in between the seats.

Sakura was now staring at Syaoran, but he didn't notice. He was trying not to look at Eriol and Tomoyo, who were still stuck together.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said quietly, but he was in deep thought. In her boredom, Sakura kissed him his on his cheek, trying to get his attention; she got it.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said, blushing.

"Syaoran, you still owe me, remember... for Plan C?" she said, grinning.

"Huh? Oh… well, what would you like in return?"

"Nothing… yet. I'm just reminding you," Sakura replied, laughing at a low volume.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, staring at her suspiciously. She shook her head, refusing to tell, so Syaoran began tickling her. Sakura did the same, and they continued until they arrived.

XOXO

As they were arriving, all four looked out at the nearest window, and all four saw a girl waiting for them at the front of the villa. She had jet black hair, even darker than Meilin's, and the girl was wearing a dress… a very short dress.

Syaoran got out and opened the door for the rest of them; the girl watched him in great interest.

"I don't like her," Tomoyo whispered to them as they approached her; Sakura agreed. The girl gave off a bad feeling. Plus, the girl was looking at both Eriol and Syaoran in a strange way, making them all dislike her further.

"Hello!" she said, her sickeningly sweet voice making all them feel annoyed.

"Excuse me, who are you and why are you here?" Sakura asked, her voice indifferent.

"But who are you to ask?" the girl replied sweetly; Syaoran was looking at Sakura, who was now angry.

"We own this place," Touya answered for Sakura, staring at the girl with disgust. Kaho, who was usually always happy and good-natured, also showed her dislike in the way she glared at the girl. The girl, embarrassed, ran into the villa angrily.

"Who is she?" Eriol asked, suspicious of the girl.

"Your worst nightmare."

* * *

Please R & R.

-mc8521485214


	17. Interference

Interference

Touya led them to the second floor and explained, "The third floor rooms are occupied by our parents and the first floor... well, I don't think you should go there; that girl is there."

"That room is Eriol and Tomoyo's," he said, pointing to one of the rooms near the grand staircase, "and two rooms over is Sakura and Syaoran's room; our room is right across from it."

They all separated, each going into their room. Sakura and Syaoran carried their bags into their room. The room was large, with two beds, a bathroom, and a small area with a couch and a television. There was a mini refrigerator and near the beds were two laptops.

They both began to unpack silently. "Syaoran, we're roommates again!" Sakura exclaimed, unpacking the last of her clothing; Syaoran nodded and smiled, remembering all the things that happened in school.

A knock on the door made them both jump; Syaoran opened the door. Tomoyo and Eriol rushed into the room and locked the door. Sakura wondered why they were so out of breath.

"What's wrong with you two?" Syaoran asked, also wondering the same thing. They sat down on the floor, trying to catch their breath.

"We were going downstairs to explore, but that girl introduced herself to us. Then, SHE FOLLOWED US LIKE CRAZY! So then, we ran all around the place until we lost her and then we went here," Eriol explained.

"Was it really that bad?" Sakura said in reply to Eriol's frantic explanation.

"It was worse. She kept following us, talking the whole time, AND she kept getting close to Eriol! What is wrong with her?" Tomoyo said, a little calmer than Eriol, who grinned when he found out Tomoyo was jealous.

"What if she comes in here, though?" Syaoran said, and at that exact moment, there were knocks on the door. They all looked around, trying to find a place to hide. Sakura volunteered to open the door; Syaoran followed her while Eriol and Tomoyo sat down, hoping it wasn't her.

Sakura opened the door, "Onii-chan? Kaho-san?"

She let them into the room and they sat down on the floor next to Tomoyo and Eriol; Sakura and Syaoran joined them.

"Can we stay in here for a while?" Kaho asked Sakura and Syaoran; they nodded.

"Let me guess... she's been bothering you too?" Tomoyo asked; Touya nodded and sighed.

"This is like vacation all over again," Touya muttered; they all stared at him curiously.

"We met her when we were on vacation, and she kept following us. But Meilin warned us, so it wasn't that bad."

"Meilin warned you? What did she say?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yamamoto, Keiko. That's her name. When she sees a couple happy together, she tries to break them apart. Her mother was planning to have her marry me so our company would be merged with hers. I, of course, refused, and our parents refused too," Touya answered. He looked at Syaoran.

"I think she's after you," he warned. Syaoran was puzzled, '_Why me?_'

Kaho answered his question, "Her mother knows that your family owns one of the two top companies, and she wants to merge with your family's company now. Plus, Keiko likes you, so be careful."

"But I already... like...," Sakura and Syaoran said; they looked at each other and blushed.

Touya and Eriol grabbed him and dragged him to one side of the room while Tomoyo and Kaho dragged Sakura to the other.

"Do you like Sakura or not?" Touya asked Syaoran.

"I like... her," he responded, smiling. Eriol and Touya nodded at each other.

"Go tell her, then," Eriol said.

(On the other side of the room)

"Sakura-chan, do you like Li-san?" Tomoyo interrogated; Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Tell him," Kaho urged.

Sakura and Syaoran were pushed into the bathroom. "Say it or live in the bathroom," Touya warned; the others left them alone to watch T.V.

It was awkward in the bathroom; Syaoran couldn't believe that he was locked in their own bathroom, being forced to confess.

"Syaoran, I..." Sakura started.

"Sakura, I... like you," Syaoran said; he looked at her and waited for a reply.

"I like you too!" she responded; Syaoran, at his joy, hugged her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Um... We're done talking now. Can we get out?" Syaoran screamed, knocking on the door.

"We can't let you out unless you two agree to get married," Touya said in response; they all laughed.

"We will!" they answered back. There was a pause and then, "Wait... what?"

When Sakura and Syaoran finally got out, they were congratulated.

"We were just kidding about the marriage part, but if you two are planning to get married...," Eriol teased.

"Congratulations! You two are a couple now!" Tomoyo exclaimed; Touya and Kaho also cheered for them.

XOXO

The six of them sneaked outside to the pool, careful not to be seen by Keiko. Tomoyo, Kaho, and Sakura were each wearing a two-piece swimsuit under their thin dresses, and Eriol, Touya, and Syaoran wore swimming trunks with a t-shirt.

The girls took off their dresses and the boys took off their shirts, and jumped into the large pool, next to which a bar and a towel rack stood. Sakura and Syaoran sat in a chair, watching the others swim.

"Let's swim!" Syaoran said; Sakura agreed and they jumped into the pool together. While they were playing and splashing in the pool, their happy moments were disturbed by the arrival of a dreaded person: Keiko.

They paid no attention to her, but they all saw her watching Syaoran and Sakura. She waded in the water, trying to get close, but Eriol and Touya surrounded the others, blocking her chance to get near. As it got hotter, Syaoran got drinks for everyone and they all sat down at a table, waiting for him. Keiko took this chance to approach Syaoran.

"Hi, I'm Keiko."

"Er... Yeah, I heard," Syaoran said tonelessly. He started walking to their table.

After a while, everyone returned to the water; Sakura sat at the side of the pool, laughing and splashing her feet in the water; Syaoran sat next to her, also laughing.

Sakura was about to stand up when Keiko suddenly ran past her, knocking her into the water; Syaoran dived down and pulled her up.

"Sakura?! Are you okay?" he asked, worried. Sakura nodded, coughing. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

"See you upstairs!" Syaoran said to the others; he carried Sakura to their room.

After both of them were finished taking a shower and changing, Syaoran and Sakura played cards and forgot the fact that Keiko pushed Sakura into the pool.

"Ha! I beat you!" Sakura cheered, jumping up and down. Syaoran grinned and said, "But I beat you three times already!" They laughed and were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Sakura opened the door and Tomoyo and Eriol entered, carrying all their belongings.

"Why are you here?" Syaoran asked; they smiled.

"Can we stay in here for the rest of vacation? PLEASE?!" Eriol begged.

"Keiko got into the room and started talking again; we tried to force her out, but we failed. So, we're staying here," Tomoyo explained wearily.

"Okay. I'll sleep on the floor," Sakura volunteered. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Eriol and I will share this bed," she said, pointing to Syaoran's bed, "while you and Li-san share that bed."

Although Syaoran tried to complain, he found himself sleeping next to Sakura.

XOXO

The next morning, he woke up and tried to sit up; he couldn't. Syaoran looked at Sakura; she was hugging him, and he felt himself turn red.

"Sakura and Syaoran, you two have to go speak with the adults upstairs," Touya said after breakfast; Sakura noticed that his voice was regretful.

They went up to the third floor study where all the adults sat in a circle, not including Keiko's mother. They looked up at them when they got there and smiled sadly.

"She's interfering with the plans," they whispered to themselves.

"Syaoran, about college... you're going to have to go to Hong Kong and study there at an advanced college," Yelan said in a sad tone. Syaoran stared at his mother in disbelief.

"Sakura, you'll stay here in Japan and study at an advanced college too...," Nadeshiko said, avoiding her daughter's eyes.

"When am I leaving?" Syaoran asked quietly; he held Sakura's hand.

"Your departure is in three days," Fujitaka replied; he sighed.

"How long will Syaoran be gone?" Sakura inquired, looking down at her free hand.

"Four years...," they responded. They dismissed Sakura and Syaoran; both were silent as they walked downstairs.

Touya was waiting for them downstairs; he ushered them to a nearby table, and they told him what happened.

"It was supposed to be six years, but they decided to put you in an advanced college so you can come back earlier... I guess that's better," he explained, trying to cheer them both up.

"But why?!" Sakura argued, trying not to cry.

"She and her mother are interfering," he glared at Keiko, who was watching them from a distance, smiling with satisfaction.

* * *

I don't know when I'll update, but please R & R!

-mc8521485214


	18. Farewell

Farewell

_Syaoran looked back at all the people who came to see him off, especially at Sakura. She tried to smile encouragingly at him, but she began to cry. They ran to each other and embraced, not knowing when they would ever be in each other's arms again._

_"Sakura, I love you... Promise you'll wait for me," he whispered, his voice fading at the end. She was still crying, but she nodded. _

_"I love you too... Syaoran," she replied, "I'll wait for you..."_

_"Goodbye, Sakura," Syaoran said._

_"Goodbye... Syaoran," Sakura bid farewell. He walked away, not turning around, afraid that he would not have the courage to leave her for four years if he saw her once more._

XOXO

After Syaoran left, Sakura acted normal again, although she missed him. Every year, he sent her a birthday present and a present for the holidays. Soon, they both graduated college.

* * *

This is a really short chapter, but I hope you like it.

-mc8521485214


	19. Reunion

Reunion

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called, running into the doctor's office. Sakura looked up from a pile of papers and smiled.

"I still can't believe you're a doctor... I guess your dream to become a pediatrician came true...," the raven-haired girl said, sighing.

"But you're a clothes designer; you even have your own line of clothing," Sakura replied, reviewing her papers, "Plus, Haru-chan..."

"Oh! Are you busy today?" Tomoyo suddenly asked; Sakura shook her head.

"Let's go out, then!" she said, giving her cousin five minutes to get ready. When she was ready to leave, they drove to Tomoyo's house.

Eriol greeted Tomoyo, carrying their two year-old son, Haru. He also greeted Sakura as she came in and closed the door.

"We're going to meet you two at the park at one o'clock," he said to his wife; Haru walked over to Tomoyo and Sakura when his father left.

"Who are we meeting at the park?" Sakura asked as they played with Haru. Haru inherited his mother's raven-colored hair and his father's navy blue eyes; he was adorable.

"Erm... Eriol's friend...," she said, "Let's eat lunch because we have to meet Eriol and his friend in an hour."

They went to a nearby restaurant and ordered a few dishes.

(Meanwhile...)

Eriol sat down in a chair at the airport, waiting. Someone with messy chestnut-colored hair approached him; Eriol grinned.

"Welcome back! I haven't seen you in four years... Did you miss me?" Eriol greeted. The boy grinned and laughed.

"Not really... where's...," he stopped and looked around.

"We're meeting them at the park... Hurry up! It's almost one!" Eriol said frantically, grabbing his cousin.

XOXO

At one o'clock, Sakura and Tomoyo sat down at a park bench with Haru in between them. Tomoyo looked around and called Eriol, "We're at the park now, near the playground. Okay, we'll wait."

"They're coming right now... it's been four years," Tomoyo informed Sakura; she gave Tomoyo a puzzled look. In a few minutes, they saw Eriol and another guy walking towards them; the other person seemed familiar to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Eriol and I are going to get something from my car. Can you wait here?" Tomoyo asked hurriedly; Sakura said yes and Tomoyo, carrying Haru, left with Eriol.

Sakura stayed sitting down and took out the second envelope that Meilin gave her years ago; she never opened it. She carefully opened it, not noticing Eriol's friend watching her. In the envelope were two pictures, and when Sakura saw them, she laughed; the first picture was of Syaoran when he was younger, running away from a horde of girls and the second one was of Eriol and Syaoran when they were four. Syaoran was sleeping and Eriol kissed him on the cheek.

She stood up and bumped into someone, dropping the pictures. "I'm sorry," she apologized, picking up the pictures. The person got the second one before her.

"Stupid Eriol... this picture's so gross...," he muttered to himself; Sakura recognized the voice and stood up.

Syaoran was right in front of her. Although he was taller and four years older, it was still him.

"Syaoran...," she said, in shock. He smiled at her and embraced her; she hugged him back.

"I missed you, Sakura."

"I missed you too!" Sakura exclaimed, beaming. "I love you, Syaoran..."

"I love you too."

They kissed each other, unaware that Tomoyo and Eriol were watching. Syaoran pulled something out of his pocket; it was a diamond ring. He slipped it onto Sakura's finger.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked her. Sakura nodded and they became lip-locked once again.

* * *

THE END!

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed my story!

-mc8521485214


End file.
